


wishing for rain

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Kita walks Osamu home every time it rains.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	wishing for rain

**Author's Note:**

> I bugged Sandra (twt user ceruwrites) for advice on this , thank you Sandra!

His umbrella is gone.

Osamu checks the contents of his bag, emptying it of the clothes and shoes to check further inside, before resigning to the fact that his brother had yet again stolen his umbrella from his when he needed it. He sighs, sitting back on the cot inside the club changing room.

Maybe he should just run to the bus stop. The window showing nothing short of a downpour made Osamu give up on the idea. On to Plan B, which is finding one of his teammates with an umbrella and walking with them. Except that Osamu was on cleaning duty today and everyone has already left by the time he went to get his things.

He sighs again. Running to the bus stop, it is.

Osamu gathers his things, trying to think of a positive to this. Maybe he could skip school for a day or two if he got sick. And maybe he would get a care package and a note from Kita, which Atsumu got when _he_ was sick and Osamu was maybe a little jealous about at the time.

“Why are you still here?”

Osamu looks up to see Kita at the doorway, still wearing that bandanna he wore when he did his extra cleaning after practices. Oh, he was still here. Kita has always been the first and the last person to come into practice, diligently preparing everything the team needed and then making sure everything is in place before going home.

Kita frowns. “You don’t have an umbrella, do you?”

Osamu would flinch at the tone he used, but he knows he’s not at fault this time. “I brought one but Tsumu stole it.”

“I see.” Kita unties the bandanna at the back of his head, walking to his locker to get his things. “I have one. I’ll walk you home.”

Osamu blinks. He could feel his heart beat a little faster, but he isn’t an idiot like Atsumu who wears his heart on his sleeve. “It’s okay. I can wait for the rain to stop.”

“And when will that be?” Kita slings his bag over his shoulder. He stares him in the eye like he always does when he wants to make a point. “Will you sleep here if it doesn’t stop until tomorrow? Until next week?”

No one ever wins an argument with Kita, so Osamu lets himself be walked home by his senior. Osamu holds the navy blue umbrella above the two of them because he is the taller one and Kita is only doing him a favor, gripping the handle tightly so as not to show that he’s struggling against the force of the wind.

“Just until the bus stop is fine,” Osamu mumbles. He knows Kita lives nearby, a walking distance from the campus that he doesn’t even need to ride the bus home like most of their teammates did.

“I said I would walk you home. Don’t you have to walk from your stop?”

The umbrella is too small for two people and Kita is _too close,_ even holding on to Osamu’s arm casually, oblivious to the fact that Osamu is dying inside. His hand is warm and occasionally squeezes tighter whenever there is a cold gust of wind.

They reach the bus stop in a few minutes, some students and office workers already waiting in a short line.

“Your face is a little red,” Kita comments when the two of them are in the bus. Why he has to come all the way to Osamu’s house he didn’t understand, but Kita is the type to finish things all the way through so he probably didn’t want to just walk Osamu to the bus stop. Kita’s silver hair is damp and sticking to his forehead, so he dabs at it a little with a handkerchief that is miraculously not soaking wet. “Do you feel sick?”

“No,” Osamu answers. He thought he did a pretty good job of protecting Kita from the rain but turns out the wind made all his efforts futile. “How about you?”

“No. But I’ll drink some hot tea and vitamins when I get home anyway. You do that too, Osamu.”

“Okay, I will.”

When they get to the Miya residence, Kita rejects his offer to have tea and change his clothes, only waving and walking away.

“Did you walk in the rain or something?” Atsumu asks casually from the doorway of their room. Osamu throws his soggy gym bag at him, but honestly he wasn’t that mad at Atsumu, even a little thankful at having spent some time with Kita.

-

Another rainy afternoon and Osamu is without an umbrella again. He can’t remember if he really left it at home or if Atsumu stole it yet again, but it’s not something that bothers him. He gathers the courage to go back to the volleyball club room.

“No umbrella again?” Kita asks calmly, not looking up from the pile of nets he was tidying.

Osamu nods. “Please go home with me.”

He wishes for rain everyday, for cold weather and for him to feel Kita’s warmth by his side.

-

The next time that it rains, Osamu had already left his umbrella at home on purpose.

“I’m almost finished with this,” Kita tells him as he does the second mopping of the gym floor.

Maybe he’s gotten used to taking Osamu home, gotten used to taking an unnecessary bus ride to and from the Miya residence just to make sure Osamu is home safe instead of just going straight home. Maybe he even _wants_ to spend time with Osamu. Osamu shrugs off the thought as just wishful thinking, but chalks up the courage to ask Kita out anyway.

“Kita-san.” He licks his overly dry lips nervously, gripping the umbrella handle tight. “You wanna grab a meal with me?”

Kita looks up at him through silver lashes. He looks down to avoid a puddle, pulling on Osamu’s arm in the process of balancing himself. “Sorry, my grandma’s preparing a meal tonight.”

Osamu tries not to get too disappointed. It wasn’t like Kita would go out with anyone instead of eating food his grandmother prepared like the good grandson he was.

“Wanna come over to my place instead? My granny’s cooking is delicious.”

The Kita residence is an old traditional house, clean and well-maintained, and there is even a garden with a small pond outside of it, the plants green and luscious. Kita’s grandma is also a source of warmth, being utterly delighted that _Shin-chan_ brought a friend over.

Osamu observes Kita’s room as he toweled off his hair. He had only the necessities: a study desk with books in a neat line, a chair to go with it, and a bed instead of a futon that would have gone better with the aesthetic of the house.

Dinner is a simple but delicious meal of curry. Kita wasn’t lying when he said his grandma cooked well: the curry was rich in flavor, and Osamu was happy to oblige whenever Kita’s grandma urged him to eat more.

“I’ll take Osamu home now,” Kita explains to his grandma.

Osamu wants to say that he can just borrow an umbrella instead of Kita going through all the trouble of bringing him home, but he can’t bring himself to. Wanting to stay with Kita for a little bit longer was causing him to be more selfish.

-

During a particularly heavy downpour, Kita insists that Osamu come to his house instead since it’s closer and his grandma missed having him around. Once they get there, Kita’s grandma is horrified at how her grandson’s friend is soaked to the bone, insisting that Osamu take a hot shower and then have dinner with them.

When Osamu is done with his shower and dressed he finds Kita in his room wearing only joggers, a towel resting on his shoulders, hair still damp and obviously rumpled by a towel. Osamu's seen him naked before, of course, like every other one of his teammates he shared changing rooms with, but he still averts his eyes, settling on sitting on the edge of Kita’s bed. It's hard to look away, especially when Kita approaches him and drops a towel on Osamu's head. 

"You fought with Atsumu again," Kita chides as he goes to work on drying Osamu's hair. Gentle fingers, lightly tugging once in a while, relaxed Osamu into closing his eyes and not blatantly stare at Kita’s toned stomach. Kita must have seen the new bruise near his jaw from when Atsumu “accidentally” threw a bottle of soda too hard at Osamu when Osamu had insisted that it was his. 

"He's stupid."

"Arguments are inevitable but I keep telling you two not to get physical. You could get seriously injured." 

Osamu's eyes open when he feels a hand on his cheek, carefully tilting his chin to the side so Kita can inspect his injury further. Kita's hand is warm, and he swipes a thumb just under Osamu's lip, staring down at him so close that Osamu is sure Kita can see how red his face is no matter how nonchalantly he tries to act. 

A gust of wind from a slightly open window makes the both of them shiver. No one makes a move to close it, Kita’s hands moving back to continue drying Osamu’s hair.

The weather is a reminder that soon it'll be spring and there won't be any more rainy days like this one. Neither will there be any after school volleyball training with Kita as their captain, or any other days where Kita will be in the same school uniform. Osamu swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Kita-san, I like you." 

Kita stops his hands' movements for a while. There’s a small smile playing at his lips as he goes back to drying Osamu's hair. "And?"

"And?"

"Now that you've confessed to me, what do you want to happen? Do you want us to date and then break up when I graduate? Or do you want me to reject you right now?"

Osamu's heart sinks at that. He knew Kita had always been rather sharp-tongued and never minced words, but he never thought he would be like this once he confessed to him. "I don't think those are the only options."

"You think?" Kita looks amused. "What do you think your options are, Osamu?"

What _were_ his options? "I want to be with you for as long as you'll stay with me."

"That's just idealistic.” Kita drops his hands to his sides, looking Osamu in the eye. “I'll be in university and you'll still be in high school for a year. Then I’m sure you will be busy with your own life."

“What about Kita-san, then?”

Kita eyes him curiously.

“Why do you insist on taking me home all the time? Is it just your duty as my senior? Or do you want to spend as much time with me as you possibly can?”

Kita looks taken aback for a few seconds, chewing on his lower lip in thought. His lips curve into a smile. “That last one.”

Osamu pulls him to sit on his lap, kissing Kita gently, languid flicks of the tongue that Kita mirrored with his own. The kiss gets a little more heated when Kita slips a hand under his shirt to run his palm up his stomach to Osamu’s chest. Osamu groans, hands cupping at Kita’s ass.

“H-hey,” Kita says breathlessly as Osamu grinds against him. “I want…”

“Want what?” Osamu asks before he kisses him again. He’s disappointed when Kita slides down from his lap, but his heart rate quickens when he kneels between his legs.

Kita lowers the waistband of his jogging pants along with his underwear and Osamu is embarrassed by how hard he is after just making out. In his defense, he chalks it up to the fact that the person he was making out was Kita Shinsuke, who looks nothing short of delicious as he stares at Osamu’s dick.

"Osamu.” Kita looks up at him. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Osamu breathes out.

Kita’s hand wraps around his cock and gives it a few pumps, before sticking his tongue out to lick at the head. Osamu jolts at the touch, and he gives Kita the green light by reaching down to stroke his cheek, guiding his face gently to his dick. Kita licks a stripe from the base the head and then closes his mouth on the head. He lowers his head down on the length and Osamu winces as teeth graze him in a none too pleasant manner.

“Kita-san, your teeth,” he whispers.

Kita pulls off of him to kiss the inside of his thigh in apology, before Osamu can see his eyebrow scrunched in determination as he opens his mouth again.

He does better this time, being more careful with his teeth and taking Osamu in a little bit deeper. At some point he manages to take the whole length in and Osamu almost comes at the sight of Kita’s teary eyes and his nose pressed against the dark hair at the base of his cock. Kita quickly pulls off, coughing.

“You okay?” Osamu asks, worried.

Kita nods, quickly getting to work again, sucking Osamu off slowly. He establishes a rhythm that slowly gets faster, Osamu groaning and trying to keep himself from bucking up into Kita’s mouth. Osamu settles for stroking Kita’s hair, tugging a little when it feels too good. Kita seems to like the tugging, for he moans a little whenever Osamu does it, throat vibrating around Osamu’s cock.

“Kita-san, I’m close..."

Kita doesn’t make any move to pull off of him, instead gripping at Osamu’s thighs to suck him off through his orgasm. It’s the most intense orgasm Osamu’s ever had, and he’s covering his mouth to keep his moan from being heard outside. Kita pulls off of his dick, steadying himself with a hand on Osamu’s knee, coughing and eyes watery.

“What about- Oh,” Osamu looks down to see Kita’s hand on his own dick, cum splattered on the floor. He blushes at the thought of Kita touching himself as he sucked him off.

Kita reaches for some wet wipes on his bedside table, wiping off his hand and Osamu’s dick with them.

“What if your grandma heard us,” Osamu mumbles against Kita’s hair when he pulls him to lie in bed with him.

“Don’t worry, she’s hard of hearing,” Kita replies against his sternum. He closes a fist around Osamu’s shirt. “Is it really okay..?” he asks, voice small. “Do you really want to be with me?”

Osamu kisses his forehead. “Let’s stay together for as long as we can.”

Kita smiles happily, blissful and radiant, and Osamu feels even more in love.


End file.
